Satellite
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Six little ficlets to go with songs from a fanmix I made. Sheldon/Penny. Schmoop and fluff. R&R, x


**Satellite **

**Summary: **Six short Penny/Sheldon ficlets from a fanmix I made. Enjoy. XD

A/N: I made a fanmix for Sheldon/Penny, and because I didn't have many songs for them, I decided to write little ficlets to accompany them. So I hope you all like. XD

**1. Satellite – Lena  
**(_Penny to Sheldon_)

_'Love, oh love,_  
_I gotta tell you how I feel about you,_  
_Cause I, oh I,_  
_Can't go a minute without your love._  
_Like a satellite I'm in orbit all the way around you,_  
_And I would fall out into the night,_  
_Can't go a minute without your love.'_

They sat on the roof, under a clear dark night, watching the stars. Penny snuggled up to Sheldon, wrapping her scarf around her more, keeping the cold off her skin as best she could. Their gloved fingers linked together perfectly, as if they had always been there. Sheldon talking about the stars and the science of them, and Penny listened, watching the sky as Sheldon would point out a particularly bright star every now and then.

"What's that one's name?" Penny asked, pointing to a cluster of stars to the left. Sheldon looked up, a small smile forming on his lips.

"There is no name that I know of. Perhaps we should name it, so it can be our secret," Sheldon said, turning to his girlfriend and smiling. Penny found herself smiling back.

"You name it." Sheldon looked back up at the cluster.

"I'll name them 'the Lucky Penny's'," he said. "After you." Penny's grin, if it were possible, got wider.

"Thank you, Sheldon ..." she said, pulling the physicist down, their lips pressing together gently. As they kissed, a shooting star flew over head and into Penny's cluster of stars, making them shine brighter, unseen by the couple. Sheldon pulled back from Penny, cupping her chin in his hand.

"You're my Lucky Penny ..." he said, and kissed her once more.

**-x-**

**2. Whataya Want From Me? – Adam Lambert  
**(_Sheldon to Penny_)

_'Yeah, it's plain to see,_  
_That baby you're beautiful,_  
_and there's nothing wrong with you._  
_It's me; I'm a freak._  
_But thanks for loving me,_  
_Cause you're doing it perfectly'_

"My God, Sheldon ... you're such a freak ..." Penny yelled across the living room at the physicist, who stood there like a robot.

"I sincerely apologise that I was bothered about my girlfriend's whereabouts. Is it not customary to be worried when one sees their girlfriend with another man?" Sheldon asked. Penny sighed, almost slapping her palm against her forehead.

"Yes, but it is not okay for you and your minions to want to set up cameras in my home, Sheldon. Do you know how creepy that is?" she asked, trying not to flip her lid at Sheldon, who had begun to pout.

"It's more ..."

"Sheldon. Do you know how creepy that is?" she repeated, ignoring Sheldon's twitching as he had been interrupted. It was now Sheldon's turn to sigh.

"Yes, Penny. And I apologise. It will never happen again," he said, looking down at the floor in shame. They stood in silence for a few moments before Penny crossed the living room and into Sheldon's personal space.

"He was my cousin. You were busy at work, so I didn't get to tell you he was coming to spend the day with me ..." she said. Sheldon blushed a deep red.

"Your cousin? Gosh, Penny, I'm so sorry ..." he mumbled. Penny just smiled gently and cupped Sheldon's cheek in her hand.

"Whack-a-doodle ..." she said, grinning. He ran his hands through her golden locks, smiling impishly back at her.

"The thought of losing you to someone 'normal' crossed my mind," Sheldon said, suddenly. Penny frowned.

"You are normal. Sheldon ..." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a small kiss to his chin. "You're normal to me. This science and numbers and equations; I'm used to them. That is my version of Sheldon ... and I don't ever want him to change." She moved her lips from his chin to his lips. They kissed for a few moments before pulling apart.

"My beautiful Penny ..." Sheldon whispered against her hair, making her smile. She took his hand.

"Come on, Moonpie. Doctor Who marathon is starting ..."

**-x-**

**3. Someone to Fall Back On – Jason Robert Brown  
**(_Sheldon to Penny_)

_'I'll never be a knight in armour, with a sword in hand,_  
_Or a kamikaze fighter,_  
_Don't count on me to storm the barricades,_  
_And take a stand._  
_You'll never see any scars and wounds,_  
_I don't walk on coals,_  
_I won't walk on water._  
_I am no prince; I am no saint,_  
_I am not anyone's wildest dream,_  
_But I can stand behind,_  
_And be someone to fall back on._

Penny yawned as she climbed out of Sheldon's bed, putting on her slippers that were next to the bed, and pulling on Sheldon's robe over her pyjamas. She made her way out into the hallway and towards the living room when she heard Sheldon's voice. He sounded like he was on the phone.

"When are you coming out to Pasadena? I would love for you to meet Penny, Meemaw." Penny smiled. She knew how much Sheldon loved his Meemaw so it would be a great honour to meet the women he talked so highly about.

"I could bring her to Texas, yes. I suppose."

"... ..."

"Yes Meemaw, I do."

"... ..."

"I'm nothing special, Meemaw. I'm a physicist. That's not anywhere near knight in shining armour." Penny frowned from where she was standing. Sheldon was her knight in shining armour. How could he talk himself down like that?

"Yes, Meemaw."

"... ..."

"That would be wonderful. See you in two weeks then. I'll let Penny know of your plans. I love you, Meemaw." He then hung up the phone.

"Sheldon?" Penny said, making him turn and smile.

"Oh good, you're awake. Meemaw is coming to visit in two weeks. She can't wait to meet you," Sheldon said, putting the phone back in its holder. Penny wrapped her arms around the physicist.

"You're my knight in shining armour, you know," Penny said, and Sheldon blushed.

"You heard?"

"I did. And you shouldn't say things like that. Besides, you could be a loser in tin foil and I'd still want you," she said, and Sheldon huffed out a laugh. She kissed his lips gently.

"A loser in tin foil seems more likely."

Penny just laughed, kissing him deeply once more.

**-x-**

**4. When You Say You Love Me – Josh Groban**  
(_Penny to Sheldon)  
_  
_Like the sound of silence calling,_  
_I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling,_  
_Lost in a dream,_  
_Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,_  
_You say those words and my heart stops beating._  
_I wonder what it means,_  
_What could it be that comes over me?_  
_At times I can't move,_  
_At times I can hardly breathe._

_When you say you love me,_  
_The world goes still, so still inside,_  
_And when you say you love me,_  
_For a moment there's no one else alive._

'I love you.'

Penny froze. Sheldon then froze. Had he said something wrong, he asked himself. Penny was staring at him, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"You ... you love me?" she asked. Sheldon looked down at the floor, his face flushing red.

"Yes."

Penny felt her heart beat a million miles a minute, her breathing increase as she stared at the physicist. She felt a small smile pull onto her face. He had said the words she had been so desperate to hear for the six months they had been together. She felt as if everything in the world had stopped and they were the only two. Penny and Sheldon.

"I love you too, Sheldon," she said, grinning at him. Sheldon's head snapped up.

"You do?" he asked. She nodded. She wrapped her arms around him, their faces almost touching.

"Forever and always."

**_-x-_**

**5. First Time – Robin Beck **  
(_Both to each other_)

_First time, first love,_  
_Oh what feeling is this?_  
_Electricity flows with the very first kiss._  
_Like a break in the clouds or the first ray of sun,_  
_I can feel it inside,_  
_Something new has begun._  
_And it's taking control of my body and mind,_  
_It begins when I heard I love you,_  
_For the very first time._

Penny had never thought in a million years would she end up in Sheldon's bed, her arms around her bare chest, as he slept soundly. They had made love for the first time as a couple (and Sheldon had made love for the first time ever). Sheldon was a gentle lover, all the time kissing and exploring her body to find out what she liked and what she didn't like. He had worshipped her like a goddess and it made Penny feel like she was the only woman in the world. Leonard had never been like this, though she knew she shouldn't be comparing, as this had been Sheldon's first time.

Sheldon held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair and the scent of pure Penny. Penny looked up at his peaceful face, smiling gently. He was so cute when he slept. He suddenly shifted in his sleep, turning on to his side to face her, his eyes still closed, pulling her in to him, one of his legs wrapping around hers. Their bodies moulded perfectly together. Penny just grinned. There would have been a time where she wasn't even allowed in his room, but now she was in his bed, wrapped around his naked body. Life couldn't get any better.

Ever.

**-x-**

**6. So She Dances – Josh Groban  
**(_Sheldon to Penny_)

_When I close my eyes I can see,_  
_The spotlights are bright on you and me,_  
_We've got the floor,_  
_And you're in my arms,_  
_How could I ask for more?_  
_So she dances,_  
_In and out of the crowd like a glance,_  
_This romance if from afar,_  
_Calling me silently,_  
_I can't keep on watching forever,_  
_And I'm giving up this view just to tell her._

Sheldon's eyes were on Penny the whole time. She was glowing. She looked beautiful as she waltzed with Leonard on the dance floor, on her wedding day. Sheldon watched from the top table, smiling at her when she caught his eye. The song ended and Penny kissed Leonard on the cheek before walking over to Sheldon, her hands lifting her dress so she didn't trip.

"Come dance with me, Dr Cooper ..." she said, smiling and holding out her hand. Sheldon smiled as he took it.

"Of course, Mrs Cooper," he replied, which made her grin. He walked round the table, before leading her to the dance floor, the room bursting into applause as the bride and groom took to the floor. Sheldon wrapped his arms around his wife as the music started up and they began to dance together, looking into each other's eyes the whole time. Sheldon pulled her as close as was physically and intimately possible in public. They swayed on the dance floor together, oblivious to the audience, and other couples who began to get up and follow their example.

"I love you, you know that," Penny said. Sheldon nodded.

"Yes, Penny. I know. You tell me rather frequently." Penny giggled.

"Well, am I not allowed to tell my husband that I love him?" Penny asked. Sheldon smiled back at her.

"You could tell me as often as you like. I will never get tired of it," he replied, leaning down to press a kiss to his wife's lips; a long, passionate kiss that brought a tear to both Sheldon and Penny's mothers, and Sheldon's Meemaw who were sitting watching the young couple. They pulled apart and stared at each other.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" Penny asked with a radiant smile. Sheldon tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't think ..." he started before he realised. "Oh ... Penny, I love you too."

* * *

_Just a short thing but hope you guys liked it anyway! XD_


End file.
